Indifference
by shadowsareshared
Summary: "I made a vow to never break" When a new kid starts at school he seems completely normal. Who knew he would cause so many problems? Rated M just in case. AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story and I know it's probably going to be terrible. Please review and tell me things I could do better. Sorry if things are a little slow. This story is very AU and many of the KH characters will not be introduced for a long time or at all. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. I also do not own any songs or stories referenced in it. All rights go to their owners. I do however own my OC's and the plot. **

Prologue:

_"Long ago stories told of one who had a special power. This power was not something most would consider great, but, it was something that a wise man never underestimated. It was the power of love. _

_Many claim to understand love and how it works, others choose to deny its very existence. The one you seek may very well be one of those who denies its existence but their power must be unlocked. The fate of the natural order depends on this."_

The redhead read the entry smirking. Truthfully he wasn't that interested in whoever this person was nor did he care about their so called power of 'Love'. His superiors were the ones who were interested in this power. Not so that they could 'protect the natural order' more so that nothing could get in their way of destroying it. His superior however, had also warned him that the person who possessed this 'power' may also have other abilities and was not to be underestimated.

His superior already knew where the girl who possessed this power was, or at least he knew where to find her. Who it actually was though, that was for him to find out.

He didn't know what would happen to the girl when he gave her to his superior nor did he care. He was indifferent.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I promise the actual chapters will be longer and more descriptive, please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1:The new kid

**A/N: Sorry this won't be much longer than the prologue buy they will get longer. Please read and review. Shadowsareshared **

Chapter 1: The new kid

The bus was starting to get noisier and noisier as more people filed onto the bus. Soon a familiar blonde girl slipped into the seat next to me. Tara. "Aw, you look so cute in your plaits!" She said teasingly.

I shot her a supposed-to-be-icy-glare but it just served to make her laugh more. "My hair wouldn't go up into a ponytail! And I do not look cute." I said indignantly.

"You wook adorwable." She said in the most childish voice she could manage. Her hazel eyes were starting to tear up though. She was upset and trying to hide it. Tara had always been pretty emotional, but recently things had been getting worse for her.

"You okay, Tar?" I asked looking her straight in the eye. I always looked people straight in the eye when I spoke to them.

"Not really." She admitted softly, fiddling with her long wavy hair.

I mimicked her, not knowing what to do and started to take out my sandy brown plaits and redoing them so they were neater. I was never one for hugging so I didn't really know what to do with my hands. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked leaning myhead on her shoulder.

"Not really" She replied putting her head on top of mine. We stayed like that for the rest of the silent bus ride.

I stumbled down the last step as I got off the bus, causing Tara to laugh. "You're so co-ordinated Britt." She joked.

"Aren't I just?" I said laughing. We entered the school, a sea of blue with the exception of the whited shirted seniors.

"Nope. I hate to break it to you Brittany Puckett but you are very _un-coordinated._" I turned around to see a very pale girl with brown hair skipping up to us. "Can you come to the office with me I have to hand in a note?"

Tara let out a small laugh. "Sure, Grace." We headed down the path between L and K blocks while people sat around on the grass on either side of the path. As we reached the admin block Grace pulled open the door and we stepped inside. Tara and I stood back as Grace waited to hand in her note.

The door from the car park opened and a kid I didn't recognised stepped in. His red hair was a little longer than most guys and was slightly spikey. He was tall, probably over six foot and had a slim yet muscular build. He had bright green eyes that caught mine for just a fraction of a second and had a smirk on his face. He was hot, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't but something told me he wasn't someone I wanted much to do with. He just gave off a bad vibe.

I stopped my staring and started fiddling with my skirt. I hated having to wear a skirt for school and I think most people shared my opinion, except for a couple of the really preppy girls or the sluts.

Grace finished handing in her note and we walked out of the admin block. "Did you see how hot that guy was?" Grace giggled.

"Yep!" I said with a grin. "He might be the new kid replacing Jamie." No matter how bad the vibe the new kid gave me he would be a million times better than Jamie. She was a complete bitch who had a bad family life so she made everyone else's miserable. Sure, I felt bad for her but it didn't mean she wasn't a bitch.

"That would be the best trade!" Grace said with a smile. "And it's another chance that Britain might fall madly in love with someone."

"Not a chance." I said and stuck my tonnage out at her. "Maybe you should just give up on getting me to like someone."

"Not a chance." She shot back grinning.


End file.
